Cancer
by takaxdesu
Summary: He's been sick for five years, and she's stayed by his side for every second. But she finds it difficult to witness his last breaths, although she could never bear the thought of ever leaving him, she knows that love is all they have left together.


Her hand folded into his as she sat next to him on the bed. She knew she didn't have much time left to be with him, the certain agony of death was closing in on his body, completing a five-year process of pain for her fiance. His once beautiful skin was pale, and his eyes were as dry as his lips.

_Turn away_

_If you could get me a drink_

_Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded _

_Call my Aunt Marie_

She reached for the half-empty glass that sat on the nightstand near the bed, smiling slightly as he swallowed the liquid that trickled down his throat. She thought that maybe it could subdue his pain. He gently squeezed her had, the door had been opened and they were no longer alone. She turned her head, his family had decided it was time to say goodbye.

_Help her gather all my things_

_And bury me in all my favorite colors_

_My sisters and my brothers still_

_I will not kiss you_

He couldn't find the strength to speak as his loved ones whispered their sad goodbyes, not being able to hide a tear as they gently kissed his cheek. Biting his lip to not let the thought of not being able to kiss his own fiancee rampage at his mind. But he also knew that he would be gone soon. It scared him, leaving her, alone.

_Cause the hardest part of this _

_Is leaving you_

She caressed his hand with hers, leaning down to press her lips gently against his, but he painfully and regretfully turned his head, he couldn't let her share his pain. Her kiss was warm on his cheek, and he felt her smile, curving his own lips into the best smile he could possibly manage. He closed his eyes, he found himself staring into the only mirror in the room, his reflection was one he would rather not have seen. He shed a tear as one from the woman he loved landed gently on his cheek, he just wanted this to be over with, how could they bear to look at him?

_Now turn away_

_Cause I'm awful just to see_

_Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body_

_Oh my agony_

Her hand stopped massaging his as her eyes fell upon his ring finger, which should bear a wedding band, it pained her to know that he had collapsed and had begun to succumb to the angry disease that ravished his body on their wedding day. They thought that the chemo had worked, but sitting in this hospital room proved that it was never meant to heal, yet she remained, determined to be by his side until his very last breath.

_Know that I will never marry_

_Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo_

_But counting down the days to go_

He barely felt alive, quivering in weakness every few minutes, his gentle eyes losing their shine with every passing moment. He couldn't bring himself to return their goodbyes, although he knew that he was running out of time to remind his family and fiancee of exactly how much he loved them. The poison that is cancer was eating away at his insides. Bringing his hand up to the side of her face, he gently stroked the skin, wiping her tears from the corners of her eyes, smiling as she tilted her head into his hand, covering it with one of her own, closing her eyes and managing a tearful smile.

_It just ain't living_

_And I just hope you know_

_That if you say goodbye today_

_I'd ask you to be true_

He gazed into her eyes before closing his own, tightening his muscles as the pain streamed through his body like the deadliest seizure. Opening them back up, he bit his lip before tugging at her hand, using the last few ounces of his strength to kiss her, giving it all he had, pulling away when he knew it was all he could do. "Hermione," he whispered, weakly, faintly, cupping her cheek still as she kept her face inches from his, "I...love..you." It pained him so much to watch the last glimmer of hope that had appeared in her eyes dwindle out just as quickly, he hadn't spoken in hours, maybe even days. He once more kissed her gently on the lips, giving her hand a final gentle squeeze as any life leftover in his body disappeared.

_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you_

She smiled slightly to herself, clutching on to his hand as she swept numeroues tears from her eyes, trying to prevent them from landing on his now calm face. Bending down to kiss his forehead as she brushed a lock of night-black hair from his face, she gently pressed her lips to the skin, then sat back up, still holding onto his hand, and whispered, "I know, Severus. I love you too." Wiping the last tear from her eye, she bit her lip as she sent hesitant glances at the rest of the people of the room, asking them with her eyes to let her be alone with him until someone came to take him away from her. She positioned herself on the bed so that she was laying against him, then once the door closed behind the last family member, she silently let the tears flow like a river from her eyes.

_Cause the hardest part of this_

_Is leaving you_


End file.
